


Aftermath

by DaisyChainz



Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath of Rough Sex, Bite marks, Careful Ren, Dom/sub Undertones, Kylux Positivity Week, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, You Might Catch Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: After a punishing session with Hux in a dark closet, Ren knows he needs to crawl back to his rooms and lick his wounds. If only Hux would let him go.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620193
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2.0





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kylux Positivity Week!!🖤🧡🖤🧡
> 
> Day 3: Hard Kylux/Soft Kylux

The supply closet is almost too dark to see in, but there is no mistaking the heavy breathing as Hux and Ren start to come down from their abrupt and unexpected highs. 

Ren's face is pressed into the wall, he groans as he unclenches his hand from the nearby shelf. The metal digs into his skin; he hadn't even realized he had grabbed hold of it. His other hand blazes with pain and he realizes he broke a nail too far down, from clawing at the rough surface. 

Hux moves behind him, making a satisfied hum as he pulls out of Ren's ass. He gives him one last smack on his buttock and Ren can't help but yelp. Hux chuckles darkly and Ren can hear him pulling his clothes back up, collecting himself after their impromptu fuck. 

Cheek still against the wall, Ren tests the idea of moving. His knees are weak and his thighs tremble, he can barely push himself standing. He slumps back against it. 

Suddenly, Hux's hands are back on him. They smooth over the stinging skin of his ass, which Hux had thoroughly spanked and bitten before he had given Ren any relief with his cock. Ren can't help but stiffen against the touch. The gentleness seems alien, especially after what they had just done. Especially considering it was Hux. 

"Shhhhh." Hux breathes over Ren's ear, ruffling the hair that has fallen over it. "Just relax. I've got you."

Confused, Ren turns his head towards Hux. "Why . . . ?" Is all he can manage. 

Hux leans further against him, leaving just enough space for his hands to soothe and massage up onto his lower back. Even in his confusion Ren can't help relaxing into the touch. 

"Why what? Why did I fuck you? You were being a brat and needed to be put in your place."

"No," gasps Ren, helpless against the soft touches, the body pressed protectively against him. "Why are you, touching me? Like this?"

Letting out a surprised huff, Hux's hands stop just long enough that Ren thinks he has ruined it. He takes a breath to backpedal but Hux speaks over him. "I wasn't gentle before, you deserved everything you got." In spite of the massage, Ren will bruise from how hard Hux had shoved him into the wall. "You needed to learn," Hux continued. "You needed to be brought to heel." His hands continue their work up Ren's back. He sighs into it.

"But I think you've learned your lesson, haven't you Ren?" Hux slides a hand into his hair and grips it, just enough to focus his attention. "Have you learned to behave?"

Groaning out, Ren gasps "yes. Yes, I have. I can behave."

"Good." Hux purrs into his ear. He pulls Ren's head around for a sloppy kiss. "Since you've learned your lesson so well, you deserve to be treated gently. It was a hard lesson, and I have to be certain you are in good condition to appreciate the advances you made today."

This does not alleviate Ren's confusion. "What?"

Suddenly, Hux is pulling away, but it is only to begin pulling up Ren's clothes. He flips him around to fasten the front and rearrange his robes. Ren still leans on the wall heavily. 

"Can you walk?" Hux asks solicitously.

Frowning, Ren considers for a moment. Then he takes a deep breath and pushes away from the wall. It puts him almost flush against Hux, who has barely stepped away. He flinches as Hux reaches up to steady him with a hand on each arm. 

"I could see bruises forming, even in this light. You will come back to my quarters, I have bacta to treat them. Otherwise you won't sit for a week."

Ren cannot comprehend why Hux would care. He tries to pull away, pull himself together enough to protest. He knows he needs to leave. "I'm fine." His legs are shaking. 

"You are not. You will come with me. " Hux's hands tighten until they are uncomfortable, his eyes drilling into Ren's in the non-existent light. Ren feels himself compelled to obey. If he didn't know any better, he would think Hux was force-manipulating him. "Fine," he grumbles. 

Back in Hux's quarters he strips Ren and lays him across the bed on his stomach. For all of Ren's reluctance, he is happy to comply. Hux removes his own boots and jacket leaving him in his undershirt and jodhpurs. After rummaging in the bedside drawer, he straddles Ren's thighs and begins smoothing the cooling bacta over his skin. He hums softly, "this is worse than I thought. I actually broke the skin in places."

Ren doesn't answer, he is too busy melting into the mattress under Hux's ministrations. The most he can manage is a soft moan. Hux tch's as he discovers the damage to Ren's hand. He spreads more bacta over the fingers and the raw skin under the broken nail. 

Before long, Hux is climbing off his back and Ren knows it is time to move. He would prefer leaving before Hux kicks him out. He could save his dignity at least that much. 

But Hux isn't leaving the bed, the room. He isn't ordering Ren out. Instead, as Ren turns up onto his side he sees Hux kneeling beside him, pulling his undershirt off. He reaches behind him, pulling a corner of the blankets along with him as he settles himself against Ren. He presses himself against Ren's back, which puts welcome pressure on the bruises, even as the bacta has taken the sting out of his skin. He draws the blanket over them both.

Ren lies on his side, with General Hux . . . Cuddled? It was the only word that came to mind. Cuddled up behind him. After a few moments the tension starts to bleed out of his muscles, as he adjusts to the bizarre circumstances. Hux slings an arm over his waist and presses his nose between his shoulder blades. 

Ren gives a long sigh. "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I would need this after what we did. It's been so long even I had forgotten."

"Because I know you Ren."

"I thought I knew you."

"You'll learn."


End file.
